


Плохой, хороший, плохая

by Slavna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дрю вполне могла бы сойти за модель или актрису. Накамура напоминает хулигана, подростка из неблагополучного района, плохого парня из популярных фильмов или парней, к которым в тех же фильмах потом приходят хорошие девочки и спасают их. Дрю на хорошую девочку не тянет совсем, скорее на стерву, соперницу и врага хорошей девочки. Впрочем, Накамура не тянет на пассию модели, актрисы или капризной дочери какого-то бизнесмена. На хорошего мальчика, который спасает плохую, отрицательную девочку тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохой, хороший, плохая

От Дрю пахнет французскими духами, блеском для губ и прочей косметикой. Она вполне могла бы сойти за модель или актрису, даже какую-то светскую львицу или взрослую, чаще всего внебрачную, дочь какого-то олигарха.

От Накамуры пахнет железом, дождем и кровью. Накамура напоминает хулигана, подростка из неблагополучного района, уже вставшего на неровную дорожку. Плохого парня из популярных фильмов или парней, к которым в тех же фильмах потом приходят хорошие девочки и спасают их. Правда, непонятно от чего.

Дрю на хорошую девочку не тянет совсем, скорее на стерву — главную отрицательную героиню, соперницу и врага той самой хорошей девочки. Впрочем, Накамура не тянет на пассию модели, актрисы или капризной дочери какого-то бизнесмена. На хорошего мальчика, который спасает плохую, отрицательную девочку тоже.

Хорошая девочка и хороший мальчик к ним не спешат, так что плохой мальчик и плохая девочка никого не ждут.

Дрю улыбается, бросает взгляд из-под ресниц и ищет свой любимый карандаш для глаз. Накамура ухмыляется, смотрит в упор и, не дожидаясь, пока Дрю найдет, целует. Они оба вдыхают аромат чужого тела и…. в редкие дни в домике Афродиты никого нет, ибо на домик Гермеса надеяться не приходится.

Дрю смотрит в его глаза, Накамура в ее. У обоих они темные, нечитаемые и затягивающие. Однажды Накамура приходит с повязкой на глазу и останавливает руку Дрю в несколько сантиметрах от лица. Больше Дрю снять повязку не пытается.

Они оба понимают, что любовью здесь и не пахнет. Один не хочет, другая не верит, и оба не ищут.

Но истинной любви, которая должна упасть на голову кирпичом и горшком с цветами, тоже нет. Как и хорошей девочки с хорошим мальчиком.

А плохой мальчик встает на плохой и заранее обреченный путь. И заканчивает так же.

Хорошая девочка так и не находится, хороший мальчик не спешит.

Дрю зачеркивает дни в календаре, идет на свидание с очередным парнем, так и не находит любимый карандаш для глаз. Он пропадает, как и Накамура когда-то. Сначала, вроде как, неожиданно, хотя на самом деле предсказуемо. Без надежды отыскать. Ибо если все время бросать карандаш куда попало, то он обязательно потеряется. Лишь вопрос времени. Как и с Накамурой.

Плохая девочка остается в одиночестве. Без плохого мальчика и так не дошедшего хорошего. Хотя, если признаться честно, ей плевать на хорошего и прочих, но плохого уже не вернуть.


End file.
